1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circular stapler for hemorrhoid operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a modified circular stapler for simplifying in hemorrhoidal operations the process of pulling prolapsed hemorrhoidal and/or mucosal tissues into the stapling head.
2. Background of Related Art
A circular stapler (HCS33) has recently been made public which is suitable for hemorrhoid operations and shows extraordinarily good results. During its use, however, there arise several technical difficulties, as for example: the difficulty of pulling the suture or thread through the lateral holes of the stapler head, or the repeated knotting of the ends of the suture or thread. As a result, the instrument after having already been set, repeatedly moves out of place or temporarily releases.
Accordingly, there has arisen a need for a modified circular stapler which eliminates the above-mentioned technical difficulties which occur during hemorrhoidal operations.